


Poorly Panned Out New Year's Plans

by TransMagicalGirl



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, It makes sense I swear, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, eli and umi are a comedy duo, honoka is an airhead, maki tries to hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransMagicalGirl/pseuds/TransMagicalGirl
Summary: Honoka wants to go out to celebrate New Year's Eve, but Maki has a different idea and a ring up her sleeve.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Poorly Panned Out New Year's Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick fic while I work on something a bit bigger. Thank you for reading!  
> Shout out to Lane for beta-ing for me again!

“We’re going out tonight, right Maki?” asked Honoka over the sound of the TV “A new bar opened up recently and it’s piano themed!” Honoka clearly wanted to be doing more than this when the clock struck midnight, ringing in the new year, but Maki didn’t quite feel the same.

“You know I’m not one for bar life, especially after a double shift and on the busiest night of the year.” said Maki “Isn’t it enough to stay in together? Plus we just got this nice kotatsu and we should get some use out of it.”

“Yeah, I know. I just thought tonight would be more fun than this.” Honoka said. As they sat there, the clock winding closer to midnight, Honoka stretched her foot out to press it against Maki’s. Maki returned the favor with a giggle. “You have the cutest laugh.” Honoka said, giggling herself.

“I do not! It’s just like any other, and that wasn’t even a laugh.” said Maki. She had to admit though that she rather enjoyed her girlfriend’s teasing. She didn’t quite understand why, but it made her feel warm inside.

“Okay, I guess we really are staying in tonight, but you owe me.” said Honoka “ I’d at least like to go to that new bar soon.”

“We could make it a Valentine’s Day thing.” said Maki “I know I can get that day off from work, and that's the holiday I want to make the most special for you.”

“You really can say the sweetest things, Maki! I’m gonna hold you to that!”

“I just want you to be happy. That’s all there is to it, and that comes with the territory of dating, doesn’t it?”

Honoka scooted over right next to Maki and rested her head on her shoulder. On the TV their friends Eli and Umi were doing a sketch comedy routine. “Those two are an odd team for a comedy duo. How do they make it work so well?” wondered Honoka.

“I guess when you’ve been together since high school you find a way” said Maki “They found their groove early on and perfected it, though this is a new bit for them. I’m glad they’ve made it to a New Year’s broadcast though. They deserve that.”

“Yeah, and being such an odd couple helps that I’m sure.” said Honoka.

“You say that as if we’re not also an odd couple.” Maki said with another light giggle. She knew they were a surprising match and remembered everyone taking bets on how long their relationship would last. They’d made it last for 5 years now, losing everyone some money in the process.

Maki shifted around a bit and Honoka looked up at her quizzically. “You okay? I’m not making you uncomfortable like this, am I?” Honoka asked.

“No, I’m just moving a bit. Nothing more.” Maki responded with a more nervous tone than she meant for. Honoka didn’t seem to pick up on it though and Maki let out a small sigh of relief. Her heart was beating faster as the clock inched to 11:45 and she held the diamond ring in her hand. She’d been planning this all year and it needed to go perfectly.

Eli and Umi eventually finished their skit and a countdown started, and with ten minutes to go Maki put an arm around Honoka’s waist and held her close.

Five more minutes and Honoka nuzzled her head into Maki’s neck. If Maki didn’t know better she’d have thought her heart would burst right out of her chest. She was so nervous and Honoka looked so cute right now.

“10, 9, 8, 7” Maki moved the hand with the ring in it to the edge of the table.

“6, 5, 4, 3” She was going to get this timing right no matter what.

“2, 1” Honoka leapt up in excitement, nearly banging into Maki’s head on the way up “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” she yelled.

“Woah! Honoka, why? You ruined my plan!” Maki said.

“You have to be this excited at the new year!” Honoka said “Wait, what plan?”

Maki turned beet red and muttered “My proposal.”

“What was that?”

“My proposal.” Maki said again, louder this time. “I was going to propose to you.”

“Oh my god Maki, I’m so sorry. Wait...YES! YES YES YES!” said Honoka.

Maki sighed in amusement. “ I haven't even done it yet and you’re already saying yes. I don't know what else to expect from you.” She couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. Even though her plan had failed, she still felt such immense happiness to hear the word that she’d been waiting all night for.

“Oh man, we have so much to do now, I don’t know where to begin!” said Honoka. “Should we start planning an engagement ceremony? No, telling our families should come first. I need to ask Umi how she did this!”

Maki just sat there listening to Honoka go off with a mix of amusement and love. After a moment, Maki gave her a kiss on the cheek and Honoka turned around for a proper kiss on the lips. Maki smiled as she tasted Honoka’s cherries and cream lip balm, and when they broke apart they fell down to the floor in each other's arms. This night may not have gone as Maki had planned, but it turned out just right anyway.


End file.
